


Not The Point

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, even this is barely angsty lmao i'm weak, i don't really have tags for these they're so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>#10 things you said that made me feel like shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Point

**Author's Note:**

> posting stuff on tumblr has the positive that it doesn't show word count lmao  
> sorry for the cheese
> 
> [original](http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/117439030107/10-for-minty)

“You could’ve died!”

“Well I’m not dead, am I?”

“That’s not the point! You did it without telling me. And you could’ve died. You would’ve been gone. What the fuck were you thinking?”

Miller met his accusing stare angrily, brows furrowed and hands clenched tightly into fists by his sides. “I was never in danger.”

“Not. The. Point. What if you had been? Did you think about me even for a second? They were reapers, Nathan! As good of a fighter you think you are, no one here even compares to them.”

“I wasn’t hurt!”

Monty pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “All I’m getting from this is that you don’t care about me enough to think I’d want to know where you’re going.”

“You would’ve tried to talk me out of it!”

“Of course I would’ve!” Monty yelled. “I don’t want to see you die!”

“I didn’t die!”

“Holy fuck? I can’t deal with you right now”, Monty shook his head. “I can’t believe how selfish you are.”

“I did it to protect everyone! I don’t see you screaming at Bellamy for going.”

“I’m sure Raven’s doing that for me as we speak. And how in the -- Fuck you, you know why I’m not telling this to Bellamy.”

“Do I?”

Monty met his eyes, mouth hanging open. “I sure hope you do? I can’t believe I’m wasting my time being in love with a jackass like you.”

They stared at each other for a moment, breaths coming out in short puffs of pent up emotions. Then suddenly they were kissing, mouths clashing sharply, hands tugging just a little too hard with frustration. Miller’s hand fisted in his hair, and Monty bit his lip in retaliation. Their lips pressed together bruisingly, teeth clicking together almost painfully.

As they pushed against each other, Monty got his foot caught between Miller’s, sending both of them stumbling over. Monty landed on top of him heavily, both groaning at the impact. He rolled off to the floor but not before elbowing Miller in the stomach.

“Hey!” Miller rubbed the spot that now ached.

“You deserved that one for scaring me to death.”

“Fine. I did”, he sighed, turning on his side to look at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just… had to go.”

“The thing is that you didn’t. But you chose to. You get what I have a problem with, right?”

“You think I don’t trust you.”

“Yeah, and it makes me feel like shit for loving you. Because I trust you. And I want that trust returned.”

Miller reached out to brush the hair out of his eyes. “I don’t know why I keep doing it. I just don’t think. And I couldn’t let Bellamy and Monroe leave alone. But we had to get Emerson before the council noticed we were leaving. The reapers were a surprise.”

“I know why you went and I wouldn’t have stopped you if you’d told me”, Monty finally turned to look at him. “It’s just tiring. Fearing for everyone’s lives was supposed to be over.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll -- I’ll try. I’ll work on it.”

“I know you will. Because I trust you.”

“I do love you”, Miller said carefully. “I know it doesn’t fix everything, but I do.”

“I’m still mad at you”, Monty huffed at the ceiling. “But I love you too.”


End file.
